The Things We Tell Ourselves
by AWK-wardNinjaQK
Summary: Naruto is a high school who is an outcast, until the new student Sasuke shows him there is much more to life then being alone. SasuNaru and many other pairings. Will have sex scenes eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters from Naruto. The story is my own creation, not the characters. If you do not like yoai, I would advise you to read something else. This is a SasuNaru story, with several other unusual pairings. **

Chapter One

Naruto sat on the ground, knees to his chest as he watched the other teens playing soccer. He was never really into sports, so he usually just sat out. Not that anyone had wanted to pick him for, well, anything. Ever since he could remember he was always picked last for anything, or just ignored like he wasn't there. Naruto didn't blame the other kids, he grew up with them, he knew what it was like. As a child of the orphanage it was frowned upon for the wealthy kids to associate with him. That and the fact that Naruto may have had a bit of a temper at times, though he never really remembered what happened.

Today like every other day he sat by himself watching everyone else have fun. Not really caring all that much anymore, he grabbed the book that was beside him and started to read. Naruto didn't know how long he had been reading when a shadow blocked out the sun. Looking up he was shocked to see Shikamaru Naru standing in front of him, looking at him quizzically.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked politely, although he really just wanted the other boy to leave.

"Why don't you ever join?" Shikamaru asked as he sat down next to Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow, not knowing what exactly was going on. No one willingly talked to him, unless it was a prank.

"Whatever it is you are up too; can you just get it over with?" Naruto asked, just wanting the day to be over with. Gym was the last class of the day.

"What are you talking about? I just wanted to talk." Shikamaru said slightly confused by the tone in Naruto's voice. "What makes you think I am up to something?"

"No one talks to me willingly, which I am fine with, unless they plan on trying some new prank on me." Naruto replied with a sigh, wishing for once someone wanted him to join in on the game, or that the sensei would blow the damn whistle already.

"Oh, I guess you haven't really been treated well." Shikamaru said, which only made Naruto laugh sarcastically.

"Haven't been treated well?" He asked audaciously. "I am pretty sure that the land of fire treats their enemies better than I have ever been treated." Naruto could tell he was getting frustrated, so he started to gather his things. He didn't care at this point if he got a demerit for leaving class early, he just wanted to go.

"Yeah, I am sorry for any part that I had to play in how you have been treated." Shikamaru said sheepishly. "God, this is a drag." He then laid down in the grass with his hands behind his head and gazed up at the cotton clouds on the blue sky.

"So, I am going to leave." Naruto said as he stood up. "Uh, nice talk?"

"Hey, do you want to hang out sometime?" Shikamaru asked, making Naruto pause. "I'm not trying to set you up for a prank, I swear. Its just, you always look so lonely, so I thought maybe you could use a friend or something." Shikamaru paused his eyelids slowly falling.

Naruto stood there for a few seconds not really knowing what to say, then he turned around and went back to the locker rooms. Slowly he undressed not really understanding what was even happening, then he caught a look at himself in the mirror. His bright blonde hair was spiked, not by his choice he just couldn't get it to go down. Blue eyes, that seemed so lifeless looked back at him. Maybe he did need friends.

Shaking his head, he went into the shower and cleaned before the others got there. By the time the other students began to pile into the locker room he was just finishing getting his uniform on.

"Hey Shikamaru, why were you talking to the loser?" a pale indigo haired boy asked with a snicker. Shikamaru didn't bother to answer, just continued getting changed into the school uniform.

"Neji, leave him alone." Choji replied. Choji was Shikamaru's best friend, they had been since they first met. It was bound to happen; their fathers were also best friends.

"Oh, sticking up for your boyfriend again, fa—" a hand clamped over Neji's mouth before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Neji, you may have forgotten what happened the last time you pissed Choji off, but I am pretty sure the school hasn't." Shikamaru held his hand over Neji's mouth making sure that Choji had not heard him. Neji shoved Shikamaru away grunting something like "whatever" and proceeded to get changed.

Naruto got up and left the locker room. He hated it here. Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, his hometown, filled with people who despised him. He wished for so much more in his life, and constantly being alone was never the plan. Maybe he would take Shikamaru up on his offer to hang out, though the thought slipped his mind as the last bell of the school day rang.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Naruto liked taking walks around the village at night. It was always quiet and that meant less chances for people to mess with him. Going to his usual spot, a bench that wrapped around a tree in the park. A streetlight shone around the tree giving him enough light. Tonight, was different though, someone else was sitting at the bench, reading a book.

Naruto was shocked at first, then he shrugged his shoulders, they would probably leave once he sat down anyways. Sitting down he grabbed his book out of his coat pocket and began to read. A few minutes went by and Naruto had the feeling like eyes were on him. Looking up from his book, he was shocked to see that person sitting on the bench next to him was now staring at him intensely.

"Uh, can I help you?" Naruto asked nervously. He had never seen this person before. It was a boy, about his age, with raven hair and eyes, pale, and very handsome. The raven-haired boy was making Naruto nervous.

"Hello, my name is Sasuke." He said with a genuine smile holding out his hand. "I didn't realize anyone else would be here, especially at this time of night."

"Hi, I'm Naruto." Naruto replied shaking Sasuke's hand. "I come here every night, not many people come here especially at night. Are you new here?" Naruto was sure he had never seen this boy before, he ignored the tickling sensation that had gone up his arm when his hand touch Sasuke's.

"My family lived here a long time ago, though this is my first time being here since I was a child. My brother decided it was time to move back home." He said with another smile. "Why do you like being somewhere away from people?"

"You will find out soon enough I think." Naruto replied. He liked being able to talk to someone who didn't care who he was. "That is a really good book you are reading. Have you read the sequel?"

Naruto and Sasuke talked for what felt like hours, until the first ray of sun started to peak from behind the clouds. Then both boys went their separate ways. When Naruto got to school, he was shocked to see people crowding around someone. Walking by the large crowd, he saw Sasuke, talking to Neji, Kiba, and Lee. With that, his hopes of ever talking to him again vanished.

Half of the school day came and passed in its usual way. Then it was lunch time. Naruto grabbed his food and sat at a table far in the corner away from everyone else, the way he and the other students liked it. A book in one hand and chopsticks in the other, he didn't really pay attention to the going-ons of the lunchroom. That is until he heard a tray being set on the table. Looking up from his book he was happily surprised to see Sasuke as he was sitting down.

"Naruto, good to see you again." Sasuke smiled, then began to eat.

"You shouldn't sit here, if you want any friends, ever, you would do well to just leave me be." Naruto whispered. He hated that he said it, but it was true. He was a plague, and he knew better to try and fight it.

"But what if I just want you?" Sasuke asked, he smiled wickedly as a blush spread across Naruto's face.

"I, um, uh." Naruto sputtered. "What?" He finally asked when he could form actual words.

"What. If. I. Just. Want. You?" Sasuke asked slower, knowing full well that Naruto had heard him the first time. "Did I misinterpret the connection we made last night?"

"Uh, no? I mean," Naruto paused. "I had a great time as well last night, but I really don't know how to handle this situation." He answered honestly. "What is it you want from me?"

"I would like you to be my boyfriend." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Naruto had been in a daze ever since lunch had ended. After Sasuke's confession, he ran from the lunchroom so fast that even he did not realize he had been running. When he finally stopped running, he was at the lake pier. Sitting down on the edge to catch his breath, he looked at his reflection in the water. He couldn't understand what he was feeling, was he gay, straight, bi, he just didn't know, but he did know he was attracted to Sasuke.

"What the hell?" Naruto mumbled looking at himself. "What is so great about me anyways?"

"Do you always talk to yourself?" A voice asked, causing Naruto to jump. Turning around he was shocked to see a tall pale man, who he had never seen around the village before. He had long raven hair, and kind, yet tired eyes.

"Uh, yes?" Naruto asked, not sure if he was answering or questioning. "I mean, yeah, no one really talks to me, so talking to myself has become kind of a habit."

"I see." The pale man replied with a smile. Naruto was shocked when he sat down next to him. "Nothing wrong with talking to oneself." He turned and smile at Naruto, making him blush. "What should I call you?"

"Oh, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a smile, then he suddenly frowned. "I'm sure you don't want to talk now, its ok, I am used to it." Naruto looked back at the water, hoping that the man would stay and talk.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said with a smile, not moving from where he was sitting. "Why would I not want to talk to you? And why is that something you are okay with?" Itachi asked curiously, though he had already heard about the boy in front of him. He had been warned as soon as he walked into town that this boy was a plague to Konoha, not that he listened to others.

"Oh, you don't know?" Naruto asked. "I'm an orphan, at least I think that is why most people avoid me. I guess after seventeen years of being ignored for the most part, I am just used to it. However, someone talking to me, that I am not quite used to." Naruto sighed, he had hoped maybe this Itachi, would know why people ignored him.

"Seventeen, huh." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I have a brother your age, he is in class right now, shouldn't you be too?"

A blush spread across Naruto's face. Whoops, he had been found out. Naruto chuckled and continued to look across the water. Without saying a word, he slid off of the pier and dropped into the water. He didn't know why he did it, he just wanted to. Slowly he sank down, opening his eyes he looked through the clear water, knowing that even if someone had seen him, they wouldn't save him. Naruto could swim if he wanted to, but he just continued to sink, letting the heaviness of the water drag him further down. That is until he felt himself being pulled out.

Gasping for air, he looked at the disheveled Itachi with utter shock. Itachi too was shocked. He hadn't expected the boy to go into the water, and when he noticed he wasn't coming up he panicked slightly. What happened to this child? He thought as he pulled him out of the water.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked concerned. Naruto nodded, as he slowly stood up, then he coughed up water and sat back down. "Why on earth would you not swim, or can you not swim? If that's the case, why go in the water at all?" Itachi realized that he was slightly yelling and slid a hand over his face.

"Oh," was all Naruto replied, while looking at his feet. He didn't know what to say. Was this man, who Naruto had just met concerned? Naruto couldn't tell, no one had ever been concerned about him like this before.

"Oh? That's it, not going to explain what just happened?" Itachi asked, as he placed his hands on his hips. "Kid, you are killing me." He said with a sigh and sat down beside Naruto. "Is your life so worthless to you that you would just throw it away?"

"Yes." Naruto replied without hesitation. "I have no life, no loved ones, no one who would care if I just vanished one day. I have nothing. If I just vanished then the orphanage would have more space for someone else, the school would have an extra chair, less food would be needed. I am nothing. Why should I live?"

Itachi didn't know how to answer. He could see that the young man was depressed, and borderline suicidal. It made him wonder how many times he had attempted such a feat. Looking at him now, he could see the faint scars on his wrist, weather they were self-inflicted or not he did not know. He could also see the faint scar around his neck, which looked like a rope scar.

"You are not nothing." Itachi said simply. "If you were to disappear, there would be some people who would miss you."

"No there wouldn't." Naruto replied as he stood up and dusted as much of himself off as possible. Then he suddenly sneezed, reminding himself that he was soaked. "Thanks for pulling me out of the water, I guess, see you around." With that he was off.

**Sasuke **

Sasuke had never seen anyone run as fast as Naruto did when he ran from the lunchroom. He chuckled as the blonde sprinted at full speed. Shaking his head, he began to eat his lunch, which was rudely interrupted when several people joined him. Looking up, he recognized three of the people who had sat down, he had met them earlier, but didn't really remember their names.

"Hey again cool boy." The silver eyed boy said with a smile. Sasuke instantly did not like him. Something about him just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Hmm" Sasuke replied. What did these people want? Looking around the table he saw two new faces, and chubby red head, and a skinny tan boy sitting opposite of the pale boy. "I don't think we have met, I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said ignoring the pale boy.

"Choji." The chubby boy said through bites of food. "This is Shikamaru." He said pointing a chopstick momentarily at the skinny tan boy, who just nodded.

"Sorry if we are disturbing you, not really anywhere else to sit." Shikamaru said, not even touching his food. Sasuke hid a chuckle when he watched him slid his tray over to Choji, who greatly accepted.

"Its ok. I'm done anyways." Sasuke said with a smile. He then stood up and grabbed his tray and walked away. He couldn't help but notice the animosity between Shikamaru and the pale boy.

After leaving the lunchroom, Sasuke wondered around the school. He wondered where Naruto had run off too, and if he planned on coming back. He had never seen someone so shocked before, maybe he had come on a little too strong. Sasuke smiled, he couldn't help it. After their talk last night, he couldn't stop thinking about the blonde. Sasuke wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, but he wondered when it came to Naruto.

After the final bell rang, Sasuke had become slightly worried. Naruto hadn't returned after lunch. He looked around for him in each class, but he was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was just avoiding Sasuke, with that thought Sasuke got depressed. He didn't want the blonde to ignore him. Sighing he headed towards his locker, where he was surprised to see Shikamaru and Choji standing by.

"Hey Shikamaru, Choji." Sasuke said as he opened his locker.

"This may seem intrusive, but what did you say to Naruto?" Shikamaru asked bluntly. "Naruto doesn't really have any friends here, and is usually alone, but I have never seen him straight up run from someone."

"No friends?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow at Shikamaru. "Yet here you are."

"I want to be friends with him, but he is a little skittish." Shikamaru said sheepishly. Choji chuckled while shaking his head. "I was just wondering what it was that you did, I mean he ran from me yesterday, but I think it was because he isn't used to people talking to him."

"I told him I want him to be my boyfriend." Sasuke said simply shutting his locker door. Shikamaru and Choji's jaws dropped in utter surprise. Sasuke chuckled, their reaction was comical to say the least.

"You told a guy, whom you just met, that you wanted him to be your boyfriend?" Shikamaru said still shocked. "No wonder he ran! Damn, you got balls of steel dude."

"Why'd he run though?" Sasuke said more to himself than the others.

"Didn't I just tell you; most people avoid Naruto. Neji and his group make his life a living hell, almost every day." Shikamaru replied as they walked down the hall.

"Neji?" Sasuke paused lifting his head trying to place the name. "Oh, pale ladyboy?" Choji choked on a chip he was eating, the laughed loudly.

"That would be the one." Shikamaru said with a smile. "Be careful of that one, I think he has a thing for you. The other ones, Kiba has the red stripes down his face, and Lee…" Shikamaru paused looking down the hall.

Neji was leaned up against the corner of the wall arguing with a girl who could be his twin. Whatever was going on, Shikamaru wanted nothing to do with it.

"Who is the chick?" Sasuke asked as they continued down the hall.

"Neji's cousin, Hinata. Rumor has it that they have a thing going on." Choji replied. Sasuke and Shikamaru both made a gaging face. "That would be weird though, like screwing yourself." When they walked by, Sasuke caught some of the conversation, and wished he hadn't.

"Neji, I'm serious. I took a test and everything." Hinata said angerly.

"So, doesn't mean it is mine, who is to say you haven't been screwing around?" Neji replied not looking at his cousin. He didn't see the slap, but he definitely felt the sting. Glaring he looked at the silver eyes glaring back at him.

"How dare you." Hinata said as she turned and walked away.

"How dare I? How dare you, you freaking whore!" Neji yelled down the hall.

Sasuke locked eyes momentarily with Neji, shrugged and continued his way. After that he left Shikamaru and Choji and headed for home. He wasn't all to surprised to see Itachi waiting for him, he was however surprised to see Naruto sitting outside sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto sat quietly at the dinner table, looking between the two brothers he had recently met. He still couldn't understand what had happened earlier. When he had left Itachi, Naruto was just walking around aimlessly, until suddenly he was picked up by his nape. He was so shocked that he didn't even fight back, it wasn't until he was sitting on the floor did he see who had grabbed him.

"You will stay here tonight." Itachi said calmly, and then walked into the kitchen. Naruto sat still stunned, he was even more stunned when Sasuke walked in. Sasuke looked at him raised an eyebrow, then walked into the kitchen with Itachi.

Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying, but it sounded heated. Since he was left on his own, he decided to explore the house, which he didn't even remember seeing the front of. Right now, he was in the living room, the furniture was a cream color, with a chocolate brown rug in the middle of the room. Naruto didn't care about that, he was more interested in the several large bookshelves, he had never seen so many books outside of the school library.

He was walking around the living room when he stopped in front of the beautiful stone fireplace. On the ledge were several pictures. The one that caught his attention the most had four people in the picture. A young couple, a small child holding a baby. Naruto guessed that this was Itachi and Sasuke's parents after Sasuke was born. Naruto smiled at the picture, then looked at the others. He laughed out loud at what looked like a photo of Sasuke during a birthday. Young Sasuke was glaring with his arms crossed, while his face was covered in cake. Shaking his head, Naruto left the living room, and wondered down the hall.

Opening a door, he saw an elegant bedroom, he guessed it was Itachi's. Closing the door, he continued on to the next. In the room was a large bed, with a desk next to it, and what looked like music sheets. The next thing that caught his eyes was the drums. This must be Sasuke's room, Naruto thought to himself. Bypassing the drums, Naruto looked at the books Sasuke had. He was surprised to find that he had read most of the books on the shelf.

"Find anything interesting?" Sasuke's voice made Naruto jump, causing him to chuckle.

"Sorry." Naruto said as he tried to leave. Sasuke stopped him and smiled at him.

"No need, if there is anything you would like to read, please be my guest." Sasuke pointed to the bookshelf. Naruto looked up shocked. He didn't know what to do, no one had ever been this kind to him. Tears started to fill his eyes, he couldn't help it. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched the blonde's face. He felt his heart beating faster, maybe it really was love at first sight. Shaking his head, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, who silently cried on his chest.

Sasuke just held Naruto as he cried. Only when he felt the sobs stop, and Naruto's breathe even out did he move. Naruto had fallen asleep standing up, which to Sasuke was a feat in itself. Picking Naruto up he laid him on his bed. Sasuke tentatively moved Naruto's hair out of his face and stared down at the sleeping boy. Before he realized what he was doing, Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead. Sasuke moved back to make sure the blonde did not wake up. Standing up he left the sleeping blonde to find his brother.

Itachi was just finishing in the kitchen when Sasuke walked in blushing. Raising an eyebrow he continued what he was doing. Sasuke rarely blushed, Itachi thought to himself.

"Set the table." Itachi said as he placed dinner on the dinning room table. It wasn't a demand, but a reminder. Itachi didn't like being demanding, nor did he usually get into arguments with his younger brother. Itachi had raised Sasuke by himself since he was sixteen. He knew he could never replace the parents that they both had lost. Sasuke nodded and began to set the table.

"Where is Naruto?" Itachi asked after he was done placing the food down.

"He fell asleep." Sasuke said while finishing up. He still didn't really get how Naruto got here, but his argument with Itachi was still fresh in his mind.

**Earlier**

Sasuke was shocked seeing Naruto sitting in the living room. He had looked everywhere at school for him, only for Naruto to be at his home.

"Itachi, I'm home." Sasuke said as he walked in.

"Kitchen." Itachi replied.

Walking past Naruto, Sasuke entered the kitchen, he watched as Itachi chopped and stirred. Raising an eyebrow he went over to his brother.

"So, we have a guest?" Sasuke asked. He didn't know how to bring up this subject, since the boy he confessed to this morning was in his home.

"Got a problem with it?" Itachi asked, still not looking at his brother. His attention was only on making dinner.

"No problem, how'd you meet him?" Sasuke asked, a little defensively. He didn't like the idea that Itachi had brought him home, but not for the usual reasons. For some reason he was jealous about the fact that Naruto had come here with Itachi.

"The usual way," Itachi answered. He could tell that Sasuke was starting to get angry. "Oh calm down, nothing wrong with treating him to a meal. Why so interested?"

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with treating him to a meal." Sasuke snapped back. "I just want to know how he ended up here.." Sasuke paused, but the "with you" could still be felt.

"Sasuke, do you by chance like this boy?" Itachi asked, a wicked smile crossing his face.

"None of your business." Sasuke replied gruffly.

"Oh, then you don't mind…" Itachi didn't finish the sentence, Sasuke's fist stopped inches from Itachi's face cutting him off.

"Don't. Even. Try. It." Sasuke gritted out. He didn't understand why he was so jealous. Itachi just chuckled shaking his head.

"Calm down killer, he isnt my type." Itachi went back to what he was doing. "I met him at the pier, he looked lonely, so I started talking to him. He has demons, he jumped off the pier, didn't swim or anything, just let himself sink." Itachi paused and looked at Sasuke. "I don't think it's the first time he has harmed or tried to harm himself."

Sasuke was shocked. What would make someone want to end his own life? Then he thought about what Shikamaru said "He doesn't have any friends…Neji and his group make his life a living hell."

"Ok, so how'd he end up here?" Sasuke asked still slightly confused. "And does he know that you are the new teacher at school?"

"I drug him here, and no. Why don't you stop questioning me and go check on our guest. Let him know that he will be staying here tonight, I want to keep an eye on him." Itachi went back to dinner, letting Sasuke know that the conversation was now over.

When Sasuke stepped out of the kitchen he panicked at first because Naruto wasn't in the living room anymore. Did he leave? Sasuke thought, then he heard a door shut. Ah, curiosity. Sasuke smiled and followed the blonde's footsteps, he was surprised to see Naruto standing in his room. Sasuke watched at Naruto ran a finger across the books on the shelves. Naruto would stop every now and then and smile, then he continued until he got to the end.

"Find anything interesting?"

**Now**

Naruto awoke in Sasuke's bed, unsure how he had gotten there. When he came out of the room, Sasuke was walking down the hall. Smiling he came closer to Naruto.

"I was just about to come and get you, time for dinner." Sasuke smiled as he led Naruto to the dinning room.

Thus, brings us back to Naruto looking at the Uchiha's. He didn't know what he should do. He had never been in the kind of situation before. So, he just kept looking between the two, while he sat on his hands.

"Eat." Itachi said, sending a piercing look at Naruto. Naruto gulped and grabbed only rice and began to eat. Itachi raised an eyebrow and stared at Naruto. Naruto was oblivious to the look, until Sasuke nudged him. Naruto about jumped out of his seat when he saw the look Itachi was giving him.

"Rice is not a meal. Eat." Itachi said. Naruto gulped, and shook his head.

"I cant, I don't eat much, rice is enough." Naruto answered. He usually only ate about once a day, and that was lunch at school. Which is probably why Itachi had been able to carry him so easily. Itachi stood up, grabbed Naruto's plate and filled it.

"I don't want to see anything left on this plate." Itachi said as he put it in front of Naruto, who gulped. "You don't have enough meat on your bones."

Naruto nodded in defeat and began to eat. It was the most delicious food he had ever tasted. Tears yet again, filled his eyes. Naruto sniffed as he ate the food, trying not to cry.

"If you cant eat it you don't have too." Sasuke said as he watched Naruto's tear fall down his face. "Itachi wasn't trying to bully you, right Itachi."

"Its ok Naruto, you don't have to eat, I am just worried that you are malnourished." Itachi said, he didn't know what to do for the crying blonde.

"Its..Its…not that." Naruto said between sniffles. "I'm just not used to people being this kind to me." Sasuke and Itachi both stiffened. How was having someone eat a kindness? Sasuke looked at Itachi, and he could see the same anger in his brother's eyes.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, as he wiped tears from the blonde's cheek. He didn't even realized he had done it until Naruto looked up at him in surprise. Why was this boy so alluring to him? Sasuke thought. Naruto looked away first, his cheeks aflame. Itachi coughed, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts. The rest of dinner went smoothly, Naruto cleared the table and did the dishes before either Itachi or Sasuke could argue.

"Naruto, would you like to stay here tonight?" Itachi asked as he watched Naruto put his shoes on. Naruto shook his head.

"Thank you, but no." Naruto replied. "I have to be back at the orphanage, if I don't check in once then they send someone to look for me, and I get punished." Naruto smiled, and walked towards the door. "Thank you for your kindness today." With that he headed back to the orphanage.

As soon as he was back in the orphanage he was grabbed by his hair and drug to a little room. Thrown in Naruto hit the wall of the small room. There were no windows in the room, a small metal mattress, and the door. He knew that come tomorrow he would have a new bruise on his back.

"How dare you skip school." The voice screeched at him. "You will sleep here tonight, maybe the darkness will let you think about your actions."

Naruto kept his head down, as the last of the light left as the door closed. Maybe he should have accepted Itachi's offer. Sighing he laid on the metal bed, closing his eyes he smiled as he remembered the day he had. He was pretty sure his guardian angel kissed his forehead today. A kiss he hadn't felt since he was a kid.


End file.
